Say something
by minirix
Summary: Takes place after chapter 6 of 'Beautiful Mess'. Chuck and Carina spend their time in Burbank before the arrival of Sarah and Casey. Prior knowledge of 'BM' is needed ;


**_Disclaimer: Nope. Still don't own Chuck._**

* * *

><p>Her meeting with General Beckman had left her reeling with the whole gamut of emotions. Just when she thought she was slowly unraveling the mess inside her head, the diminutive tormentor chose to drop this bombshell upon her. This wasn't how she'd wanted to kick start her mission in Burbank.<p>

Of course, that was only one part of the problem. The most pressing issue was how to relay the unwelcome news to Chuck. Knowing him, he was going to flip out. Or worse still, she feared that 'mopey Chuck' would resurfaced. She hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Trudging out from her meeting, Carina decided that it was better to dish it all out at once. Like ripping off the band aid at one go; the faster she takes it off, the quicker the pain will wear off.

But taking one quick look at the man in question as he waited for her by his car, all her earlier resolve seeped away. It dissipated entirely when, upon spotting her, Carina watched with a heavy heart as he waved cheerily, seemingly without a care in the world. She couldn't do it. Especially tonight of all nights.

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. Her situation was getting out of control._ Where did the Carina of yore go to?__ When did she start to care so much? _

Inhaling deeply, she marched to where he stood. She was planning to tell him tonight. She most definitely will. She just needed the right timing.

With the turmoil swimming in her head, Carina was largely distracted for the most part of the ride making Chuck think that her disquietude was a sign of her nerves.

"Chuck, I'm not nervous," she replied dismissively as they got out of the car and walked to the front door. "Why would I be?"

"Well she can be quite scary," Chuck warned as he pressed the doorbell. "I'm just saying."

"Chuck, honey, stop that. You can't do that whole evil look like I do. It's pathetic. Besides, there's no reason to be all jittery. It's only your…"

The words died in her throat. The formidable Carina Miller was rendered speechless when the door swung open; two pair of eager eyes staring back at her. It was soon followed by a loud shriek and an overenthusiastic bone-crushing hug by one Ellie Woodcombs.

_So this is the woman_, she thought. The woman who made the Ice Queen quake in her boots with her – to quote Walker –_ 'Mama-Bear protectiveness'_. The one whom even the Colonel held in respect and admiration.

There was no way in hell she was ever going to be intimidated.

"I'm so excited!" Ellie squealed as she broke the hug. "Chuck told me so much about you; about all the support that you gave him. But, how long have you been together, exactly? How- Oh wait, where's my manners? Come in," the brunette looked sheepish, tugging Carina's hand. All Carina could do was throw a dazed look at Chuck before she was ushered inside the house.

Nope. She wasn't nervous._ Not. One. Bit_.

Chuck stood by the door alongside Devon; his triumphant expression just seconds ago vanished.

"Shouldn't that hug be meant for me? I mean, I'm her baby brother. And she hasn't seen me for three years."

"You saw her yesterday."

"I didn't get the same hug."

"Are you sulking?" Devon laughed. "Come on. Let's go inside before your girlfriend is swallowed whole by your sister. "Oh and by the way," Devon said before closing the door behind them, "supermodel, Bro?"

"Devon, she's not my-"

"Mazel tov." The muscle man held out his fist.

"Listen-"

"Lock it in," his brother-in-law said.

Smiling weakly, Chuck gave the man a fist bump. What was he supposed to say? It was going to be a long night.

As the night wore on, and the conversation started to flow more freely, Carina slowly felt herself relaxing. Much as Chuck's sister unnerved her, she was surprised to find out that she didn't mind Ellie fussing over her. Well not half as much anyway. Besides, Ellie was actually helping to distract her mind away from the more troubling matters.

"Where's my nephew?" Chuck asked.

"Sleeping," Ellie relied in between mouthful. "He had a long day today." She stopped chewing and said, "Scratch that_. I_ had a long day today. Chasing him around the house." She added after a pause, "It's too bad Morgan has gone to Hawaii. He mis- Oh sweetie," Ellie stopped mid-sentence, getting up to refill Carina's glass when the red head started choking on her food. "Drink up."

Chuck immediately began rubbing Carina's back, whispering something in her ears at the same time, earning him a dirty look.

Even as Ellie looked on in concern, her prying eyes hadn't failed to notice the lack of heat in her glare. Not only that, the looks they'd both shared and their intimate familiarity whenever they were engaged in their banter, had cast further suspicions on their relationship. Though Chuck had earlier denied that they were involved, watching Chuck teasing his companion, one thing couldn't be ignored - their chemistry was undeniable.

"Are you sure you're not dating?"

Both pair of eyes looked up at Ellie's suspicious ones. Ellie eyed them curiously from across the table as her chin rested on her fist.

"Babe," Awesome started. "Let them finish their dinner. We have time to grill them later. The night is long," Devon winked at Chuck, raising his wine glass.

"No, I mean, look at them. They look so beautiful together," the brunette protested.

The two people in question darted uneasy looks at one another. It was a conversation they haven't had the chance to discuss ever since the kiss earlier that day. It was partly due to the fact that they didn't have the time yet and it was also because Chuck could sense Carina's reticence over the issue. It looked to him as if she'd regretted her actions. And though he didn't wish to have that talk with Ellie, he knew that he should at least give his sister something to bite on. Besides, Carina was shooting Chuck a look that seemed to be say, _'This is your territory. Answer it.'_

"Well," Chuck feigned a dramatic sigh. "It's not that I didn't want to date her, she," he pointed accusingly at her, "would definitely reject me. Flat out."

Once more, Carina's head swiveled towards him as she bit her lower lips. Her expression said it all;_ 'So this is how you wanna play, huh?'_

Setting her fork down on her plate, she turned to Ellie. "If only he had asked me out," and she looked at him again, "on a proper date, who knows what would have happened."

Chuck forced down a grin and countered, "Oh, so are you actually saying that I have a shot?"

"I don't know Chuck. Do you have what it takes?"

"Is that a dare, Agent Miller?" He leaned in, his arm draping the back of her chair.

"Well, it has been three years already. One would think that you would get the message. 'Sides, I'm getting so desperately tired of waiting."

Her words gave him pause. Despite the mocking way she'd uttered them, Chuck wondered if there was a smidgen of truth cloaked in her humour. _Had she been waiting? _

"But then there is that one tiny problem; your army of admirers. They kept standing in the way and it's kinda hard for you to get a good view of me - handsome as I may be."

"But here's the strange thing, Chuck. Who am I looking at now?"

Chuck gestured towards his own face, tracing an imaginary circle around it. The soft smile spreading across his face was matched by the one on Carina's. Lost in their own world, they suddenly forgot about the existence of Ellie and Devon sitting not a few feet away from them. The married couple exchanged an amused look with Ellie mouthing 'I told you so' to her husband. He pressed a finger to his lips while holding her arm to stop her from squealing.

"You two are just too cute," Ellie cried, unable to stop herself. That immediately broke the spell and they both turned back to their hosts.

"We tend to get-"

"We often-"

They both started in unison and stopped at the same time.

"Hah! I knew it," Ellie said, jabbing her fork in the air "Something is going on between the two of you. And Charles Irving Bartowski, haven't I taught you well enough? Of course she has people fawning over her. Look at her, she's gorgeous." And then she addressed Carina, "I'm sorry, sweetie but my brother can be a bit dense sometimes. Often times, he needs a kick to get him going."

Carina beamed and said to Chuck, "_Irving,_ I think I like your sister already."

"Well of course you do, _Miller_," Chuck huffed. "Since she likes you more than her own brother."

"Dude, you're still sore about that?" Devon chuckled and nudged his wife. "He's jealous that you hugged her and not him."

"Aww, ish that sho?" Ellie laughed as she reached across the table to ruffle Chuck's hair.

"El," Chuck whined, swatting her hand. "I'm not five okay."

"If you're acting like one, you deserved to be treated like one. But look at this. No more animal-shaped curls."

"Carina likes it short."

"Does she now?" Ellie teased, to the amusement of Carina and Devon.

"Bro, you're so whipped."

"Great. You guys are ganging up on me." Casting a mildly annoyed look over at his giggling partner, he said, "Having fun aren't ya?"

Carina just reached out to him, her thumb stroking the back of his neck. "Aren't you?"

And just like that, he found himself grinning back at her. Devon could be right and the truth was, Chuck didn't even care.

It was the sound of a toddler crying that stirred Carina out of her sleep, and as she opened her eyes, she slowly took in her unfamiliar surroundings. She started to frown before she realised where she was. The night before, Ellie had insisted that they stay the night despite Chuck claiming to have an early meeting the next day. However her looks brokered no argument and Chuck and Carina relented in the end, sharing the guest room. All discussions however were shelved because upon hitting the pillow, Carina had instantly drifted off to sleep; the last three days of commuting back and forth on the plane and finalizing tons of paperwork, had finally taken a toll on her body.

An involuntary smile appeared on her lips when she became aware of Chuck snuggling against her back, his arm circling her waist. It wasn't a bad situation to wake up to, she thought. Not bad at all. But when she recalled the kiss they had the day before and her meeting with the General, she began to be filled with apprehension. Had she just complicate matters? What did he expect her to say? If that were to happen three years ago, she could've easily dismissed it as an act of impulse and told him to get over it. She could still go with that tack if only she hadn't developed a conscience over the last three years._ Damnit! Why couldn't she reign in her desire yesterday?_ If only she'd just waited for one more day._ Damn Chuck and his warm brown eyes and inviting smile and those lips_-

Growling in frustration, she tried to wiggle free out of his hold but Carina felt Chuck's arm tightening around her.

"Stay," he murmured, burrowing his face in her hair, his warm breath against her neck sending a shiver running down her back. Regulating her breathing, Carina turned on her other side and was greeted by his warm gaze. She swallowed hard.

"Morning," he smiled.

"Are you done copping a feel?"

"Nope," and pulled her closer as he shut his eyes and pretended to snore. Carina pinched his cheek and said, "A snuggler and a flirt. That's a lethal combination."

"Don't I know it? The ladies don't stand a chance when I turn on the charm. And FYI, snuggler is not a word. At least not when it comes to describing me."

"It is an apt word," she protested, "and I hate to burst your bubble, Chuck, but that charm of yours, it works only on those skanky brunettes. Not all ladies."

"I'm not too concern about that. There's only one lady that I'm interested in anyway." He opened his eyes; shot her a gaze that set her heart unexpectedly fluttering before tucking a lock of hair behind her ears. "And she happened to be a red head."

Words abandoned her as the atmosphere between them crackled with intensity. Aware of the change, Chuck ignored his racing heart and whispered, "She's also supremely intelligent," he began stroking her jawline with his thumb, "smart, with an amazing sense of humour." Chuck let out a breath. "Incredibly beautiful and…"

"And?"

"Not to mention very sexy," he added causing her lips to curl into a tiny smile.

Wrapping his arm around her again he thought he detected the hint of doubt colouring her expression. It was gone in an instant but he hadn't missed it. He sighed internally.

"Too bad she's out of my league."

"And why is that?" she said, a little too hastily.

"Because," he paused for dramatic effect, "I can't possibly compete with Mulder."

It took several seconds before Carina snapped out of her thoughts. "You were talking about Scully?"

"Who did you think I was talking about?" he feigned innocence.

"You," she narrowed her eyes, her nostrils flaring, "are such. An. Ass." As soon as the words left her, Carina was on top of him, pressing down on his chest with one hand while the other began poking his side.

"Okay," he cried, in between laughs, "okay, okay," he struggled, "uncle, uncle!"

In his struggle, he managed to flip her over and pinned her down. His face now inches above hers, the charged electricity between them sizzled for the second time that morning. He would have smirked if he hadn't been so torn. _To kiss or not to kiss._ But he knew it wasn't just about him. Push her too hard and he'd run the risk of scaring her off but by stepping his foot off the gas pedal; they would both be stuck at an impasse. And to think that he actually thought they were well and truly passed that stage yesterday. _Guess not. _

_One step forward, two steps back. _

Absorbed with his thoughts, he failed to hear the click of the door opening and the hurried footsteps-

"Oh my God! Sorry!" Ellie flustered, her hand flying to cover her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"El!" He scampered away from Carina. "Why didn't you knock?"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry, Carina, Chuck. I'm in a rush 'cause Devon and I got an emergency call and I have to send my son to the daycare and I'm looking for my keys and-"

"Woah, Ellie, slow down. Breathe, okay?"

"Yeah. It's alright," Carina chimed in. "We were already up anyway."

"Are you decent?" Ellie asked.

"El!"

"Kidding," she said, her hand dropping to her side as Ellie throw an apologetic look at them. Then she rushed to Chuck's side of the bed, kissing his forehead and gave Carina a brief hug. "Sorry I didn't have time to make breakfast. Talk to you both soon, alright?" And she was out of the room.

A second later, the door opened and her head poked around it. "You guys can continue doing whatever it was you were doing," she grinned and was gone.

They stared at the spot where Ellie had just stood as the commotion outside their door eventually ceased and the house filled with silence. Chuck was the first to break the awkwardness.

"Are you still not convinced? Told you she can be quite the terror."

"Remind me to always lock the door the next time we swing by here."

"There's a next time?" That earned him an elbow in the ribs.

"I'm just saying that we have to take precautions."

"So we can do something indecent?"

"Why Agent Carmichael, you're becoming bolder aren't ya?"

"You mean I'm becoming more and more like you? A bad influence you are."

"Such a nerd." She shoved him playfully and Chuck moved in for a hug.

"This is what happens when you let him hug you once," Carina said though she didn't push him away this time, reveling instead in his embrace.

"Scully's unavailable so you'll have to- Ow, ow ouch!" he yelped, feeling her fingers pinching his side.

"I'm second choice?"

Chuckling, he broke free from her attack, grabbed his towel and made for the bathroom. Before he left the room, he stood by the door, taking a good long look at her and said, "You will never be anyone's second choice you know. So I uh, umm," he looked down, suddenly feeling conscious, "I'm gonna hit the shower first. You should too by the way. You stink-" he immediately ducked from the flying pillow, scrambling towards safety.

Finally left alone, Carina was soon lost in an altogether different unsettling thought. What if all these emotions she was experiencing nothing but a passing phase she'd soon tire of? She wondered when the cold hard reality will stake its claim on her mind; that a cynical and jaded agent could never ease her way back into the so-called 'normal' world that was oft talked about.

Or maybe, she thought as she pulled the covers over her head, she never actually wanted to.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks.<em>**


End file.
